Blood and Tears
by XxEverKnoxX
Summary: Zero meets a girl named Midori Takashima. He falls for her and then finds out that she's a vampire. He tries to keep the relationship, but he can't. He decides to leave. He's gone for two years and Midori never stops thinking about him. When he comes back, he's different. Can Midori and everyone else accept him? ZeroxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey. I'm here with a new fanfic! :3 It's Vampire Knight again! :D YAYZ! So, Zero-kun? :3**

**Zero: What? *looking at gun***

**Me: Disclaimers, please? :)**

**Zero: She doesn't own anything but a few OC's and the plot. *still looking at gun***

**Me: Thank you! :D**

**Zero: Hmm...**

**Me: Anywho! Enjoy! :D**

_**Prologue**_

I held him in my arms and talked with her just like he wanted. She said something that made me smile and I felt him chuckle against my chest. I could feel his heartbeat slowing and I knew he was going.

"So after that, I was like, "If you like sushi so much, why don't you marry a fish?" And he looked at me like I was crazy. His look made us all laugh and he still looked like I was crazy!" I said and she laughed. I felt a weak chuckle from him.

After 5 minutes, I knew he was gone. He breathing had stopped and I couldn't feel his heartbeat anymore. I looked down and he was limp in my arms. His violet eyes were open and lifeless. She looked also and put a hand over her mouth. I brought his body closer to me and hugged it while I started crying. His bloody hand fell off of his wound and fell to the ground. I put him down on the ground and closed his eyes. I ran a hand over his face, hoping he'd open those eyes and smile at me.

"He's gone. We have to go. We'll bury him when this is all over." she told me, pulling me away from him. I allowed her. I was too numb to feel anything but pain. He had just come back and now he was gone. This time for good. I let her lead me away. To safety, to warmth, and away from the man I loved.

I couldn't believe it... he was **never** coming back...

**Me: So, there's the prologue. I hope you all liked it! :D**

**Zero: Who died?**

**Me: You'll find out... :D**

**Zero: You're so evil...**

**Me: No I'm not... :)**

**Zero: Yes. Yes you are... It's creepy...**

**Me: Whatev...anywho! Please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey! I'm here again! This time with the first chapter of Blood and Tears. Kaname-kun? :3**

**Kaname: Yes?**

**Me: Pwese do the discwaimers. :'3**

**Kaname: She does not own anything but a few OC's and the plot.**

**Me: Tank u. :'3**

**Kaname: Uh... You're welcome?**

**Me: Anyway, please enjoy! :D**

_**Chapter 1**_

Zero Kiryuu sat in his usual seat...asleep...as usual...

He was awakened by the sound of the door opening and the teacher saying something about a new student. Zero looked up and his eyes widened at the sight. A tall, pale, and beautiful girl stood at the front of the class. Her onyx hair reached her mid-thigh and her eyes shined like the emeralds they resembled. Zero couldn't help but stare in shock, wonder and awe. She was so beautiful, it wasn't even funny!

"Hello everyone. My name is Midori Takashima. It's very nice to meet you all. Please take care of me." she said, smiling and bowing. Zero was facinated.

"Thank you for introducing yourself, Miss Takashima. Please go sit up there with Mr. Kiryuu. The white haired one." the teacher said, pointing to Zero. Zero's eyes widened. She was making her sit next to him? The most beautiful girl that could possibly exist? That was idiotic!

"Okay. Thank you, Sensei." Midori said, bowing again and starting to walk towards Zero. He watched as she walked closer. She stopped next to him and smiled at him.

"Hi. I'm Midori. You must be Zero Kiryuu?" she said. Zero nodded and cleared his throat.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you." he said. She raised her eyebrows.

"Am I supposed to climb over you or are you going to move?" she asked.

"Climb." was all he said. She sighed and threw her bag over his head. It landed and slid. It stopped right where she wanted it. She put a hand on his head and used it as a support to climb up onto the desk. He scowled at her. She got past Zero and slid into her seat. She grabbed a book out of her bag and started paying attention. Zero couldn't bring himself to fall asleep or to pay attention. He was too busy watching Midori. He was facinated by how graceful she was. Everything she did was... angel-like almost. It amazed him.

Once, she felt him staring at her and looked over at him. He immediatly looked away. She smiled to herself and continued to pay attention.

_~o.o.o~_

Within a few months, Midori and Zero had become good friends. They shared the same dorm room and Zero told her everything.

One day, they were sitting in their room. Zero was cleaning his gun and Midori was studying for their upcoming test.

"You know Zero. If you don't start studying, you'll fail the test." she said, looking up from her book and notes. She spun her chair around to look at the vampire hunter.

"I know. But, I hate studying. It's so boring. I'll fall asleep." Zero said, looking up at her. She leaned against the arm of the chair and stared at Zero.

"What, Midori?" he asked. He wasn't the liking the look she was giving him.

"How about I make you a deal? I let you teach me how to shoot a gun and I'll help you study. Deal?" she said, standing up and walking up to her friend. She sat down on the bed across from him and stared at him. Zero sighed.

"Fine. Deal. But, the shooting goes first. Studying later. Got it?" he said, pointing at her and raising an eyebrow. She chuckled.

"Of course. Now, the test is in two days. We better get started." Midori said, taking the gun from Zero and putting it back together before giving it back. He stared at her.

"What?" she asked, standing up.

"I didn't know you knew how to put this together." he said, standing also. She smiled and him and put a finger on his bare chest.

"Zero, honey. I've watched you take that thing apart and put it back together so many times, I could do it blindfolded." she said, pushing away from him and walking over to her closet.

"Get a shirt on or do something." she said, grabbing a skirt from her closet and slipping it on underneath the big T-shirt that she got from Zero. She took the shirt off and grabbed a shirt. She slipped it on and flipped her hair over her shoulder. Zero watched the entire time. He grabbed a shirt and slipped it on. He went into the bathroom and brushed through his hair. Midori came in not long after. She grabbed her brush and brushed through her hair. He smiled to himself as he watched her. Her beauty never ceased to facinate him.

"So, where are we going exactly?" Midori asked as she walked with Zero through town.

"It's an indoor shooting range that I like to go to. It's nice and not a lot of people know about it. Partly because it's part of the Hunter's Association and because the normal people thought that it closed down years ago. We gotta go in through the back so people don't get suspicous. Let's go." Zero explained before he pulled her into an alley way and towards the back of a building. She smiled to herself as she felt the warmth from his grip.

They soon reached a big metal door and they stopped. A big black guy came out of the shadows and loomed over Zero and Midori.

"Zero Kiryuu. Code: 450-Les-732." Zero said. The black man nodded and opened the door. Zero walked in. Midori went to walk in also, but the man closed the door. Zero opened the door again from the inside.

"Code 489. She's allowed." Zero told the man. The man nodded and let Midori through.

"What was that all about?" Midori asked, once they were past the scary black man.

"Oh that? Only the hunters have our own codes. If we want to get into someplace like this, that has been shut down but we use it for ourselves as a shooting range, training ground, whatever. If we want to get in, we have to say the code and they'll let us in." Zero said. Midori nodded.

"So, this place won't allow vampires in here?" she asked.

"Well, most of the time, no. They let me in because I was born into a vampire hunter family. Which makes me born with hunter blood, whether I'm vampire or not." Zero said, looking down at her. She looked up and smiled.

"So, what would they do if they figured out that you brought a vampire in? Hypothetically of course." Midori said, sticking her arm through his.

"Hypothetically, they would kill me and the vampire. Me, because I betrayed them. The vampire... well, because it's a vampire. It's what we do for a living." Zero said, allowing her to walk like that with him.

"Okay. But, hypothetically, what if you didn't know she or he was a vampire? Could you explain to them that you didn't know?" she asked. Zero shrugged.

"I honestly have no idea." he answered. She just nodded.

"Why are you asking, anyway?" he asked, looking down at her. She shrugged.

"I was just wondering." she replied. He nodded.

They finally got to the shooting range and walked in. Zero took his coat off anf handed it to a woman wearing a suit. She took it and waited for Midori to do the same. Midori did and then followed Zero to a spot. He took out his gun and showed her how to work it. She nodded to show she understood.

"Now watch me. After I shoot a couple human bullets, you can do it. Okay?" he said, looking at her. She nodded. He put a few bullets in his gun and cocked it. He put it up and started shooting. At first he shot the shoulders and legs of the target. Then, he started shooting the hearts and the heads dead-on off the targets. Midori watched in amazement. Once Zero was done, he loaded a few more bullets and handed her the gun. She stepped up and held the gun up. He came up behind her and put his hands on hers. His mouth was by her ear and he started telling her what to do.

"Cock it." he said.

She did.

"Good. Now, keep your arm steady so it doesn't kick back. If you don't, it'll come back and hit you in the face." he whispered in her ear. She blushed a bit and payed attention to what she was doing.

"Squeeze the trigger. Don't pull it." he told her. She nodded and squeezed her finger. She didn't keep her arm steady and Zero had backed up, so it kicked back and hit her in the forehead. She dropped the gun and put a hand to her head. She groaned and backed up. She felt a strong chest behind her and twisted around. It was Zero! He leaned down and removed her hand. He sighed and ran a hand over the wound. She had started crying from the pain and she stared at him. His eyes met hers and he sighed again.

"You cut yourself. I told you to keep your arm steady. Why didn't you?" he asked, asking the woman that had taken their coats for a first-aid kit.

"I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't ready..." she said, trying to calm herself. She was getting a major headache and the pain was spreading throughout her head. She knew she had a concussion, she was starting to get sleeping. The first-aid kit got there and he started cleaning and bandageing her cut.

"Zero?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"Why aren't you freaking out? I mean, I'm bleeding, aren't I?"

"I'm keeping myself under control... With difficulty, but I am." he said, chuckling. She smiled a bit at him. He put a band-aid on her head and then brushed his lips over it. She blushed.

"Zero?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a concussion..."

"How do you know?"

"I'm feeling sleepy..."

"Don't fall asleep!" Zero said, grabbing her face in his hands. He was worried, she could tell.

"I won't. I promise, Zero." she said, smiling and grabbing his hands. She pulled them down and held them.

"At least I got to teach you." Zero said. She nodded, making her head hurt worse. She groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"I just have a headache." He stood and started to walk off.

"I'll go get something for it. Don't fall asleep and stay here." he told her. She nodded. He left and she stood. She walked back over to the gun and picked it up. She cocked it again and aimed. She shot and it hit the shoulder of the target. It wasn't dead-on, but it still hit it. She smiled and kept shooting. She reloaded and shot some more. Zero came back and saw her. He smiled and put the water and pain killers down. He came up behind her and put his hands on hers.

"You're doing good. But, since you hit yourself, you're a bit disoriented. Let me help." he whispered. She nodded. He pulled the gun to the left a bit and squeezed both of their fingers. The bullet hit the middle of the head dead-on.

"You know, Zero. You should be letting her do it. Not helping." a voice sounded from behind them. Zero backed up and turned around while Midori, being an idiot, spun really fast around and the world kept spinning. She dropped the gun and started to fall and lose conscienceness.

"Midori!" Zero yelled, catching her before she hit the ground. Midori shook her head and looked up at him as the world began to come into focus again. She blinked.

"Are you alright, Midori?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yeah. That was stupid, wasn't it?" she said, putting a hand on her head. He nodded.

"Yeah. Real stupid."

"Shut up!"

A chuckle.

Midori sat up and eventually stood. She looked to who had spoken. A man stood there. His black hair fell into his right eye and a sewn on eyepatch could be seen. His blue eyes were stern, cold, and hard. He wore a dark brown hat, a tan trech coat, black pants and a black shirt. A cigarette hung from his mouth and his arms were crossed. A rifle was slung onto his back and he stared coldly at the two.

"Sensei." Zero said, nodding.

"Hello Zero. It has been awhile since we've seen each other." Zero nodded again.

"It has. It's nice to see you again."

Midori looked up at Zero and his eyes were just as cold and restrictive as the mans.

"Midori, this is the man that taught my brother and I. Toga Yagari." Zero intorduced. The man looked to her.

"Hello. Toga Yagari." Yagari said, bowing slightly.

"Midori Takashima. Nice to meet you." Midori said, bowing also.

"So, Zero. Why were you helping her?" Yagari asked.

"She hit her head and has a concussion. I was helping her because she was a bit disoriented. She wasn't hitting it right." Zero explained.

"Ah... Let me guess. Your first time shooting a gun?" he asked her. Midori nodded.

"Understandable. I must go. I'm late for a mission. It was nice seeing you again, Zero." Yagari said, turning and walking away. Before he left the room, he turned and looked at Zero.

"Oh. And Zero? You better keep that vampire under control. I don't want to have to be the one to kill you." he said with a smile before walking out. Midori looked up at Zero's hard face.

"What did he mean by that?" she asked. Zero looked down at her with hard as stone eyes.

"He meant that if I lose control all the way, I will have to be killed."

**Me: Jeez! That chapter took forever! **

**Midori: It didn't seem like it...**

**Me: Of course not to you. I'm the writer. My fingers hurt. Sorta...**

**Midori: Oh...**

**Me: Yeah. Anyway, please review. They keep me going! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm here with the third chapter of Blood and Tears. I'm sorry that it took me so long to update. I kinda forgot about it. :P Hehe! ^_^;**

**So, anyway, I'm really sorry. :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot, Midori and a few maybe more OC's. **

**ENJOY! :D**

_**Chapter 3**_

Zero stood there staring in shock at Midori. She looked down at the ground and shuffled her feet.

"I'm sorry, Zero... I didn't tell you because I was afraid that you would hate me..." she murmured, staring at the ground.

"You... You're a vampire?..." he whispered. Midori nodded slightly.

"Yes. A noble vampire..." she said. She didn't want to look up at him. She knew that he would have a hateful look. She knew how much he hated vampires. She couldn't bear to see him look at her like that.

"I'm so sorry." she said, before turning around and running off.

"Midori!" he yelled after her.

_~o.o.o~_

After the day Midori told Zero, he hadn't known how to look at her. He hated vampires, but he didn't know if he hated her. He didn't know what to think or feel. He was so confused, it was scaring him.

He was so lost in trying to figure out his own emotions that he didn't notice Midori standing right in front of him.

"Zero..." a voice said. Zero jumped and looked up, coming in contact with those green eyes. He noticed that her eyes were sad.

"Midori. When did you get there?" he asked.

"Just a minute ago." she said. He nodded and looked away.

"Umm... I'm here for a reason. I just wanted to ask you if you would go to the Masquerade Ball with me." she asked. He looked back up at her. He smiled slightly.

"Yeah. I'll go with you." he answered. She smiled, her green eyes brightening. She nodded before running off. Zero watched her. He smiled to himself and pushed off the wall he was leaning against and walked off. He needed to get an outfit. The dance was tomorrow!

_~The Next Evening~_

Zero stood in the ballroom, leaning against a wall. He crossed his arms across his chest. He sensed a human girl coming up next to him. He waited until she had touched his arm to turn and look at her.

"Umm... Will you dance with me?" she asked, blushing. He stared at her for a second.

"I'm sorry. But, I can't. I'm waiting for someone." he answered. She looked down.

"Oh... okay." she said, crestfallen that he rejected her. He looked away from her and she walked off.

His lilac gaze swept over the crowd before he stopped on one person. His eyes widened in surprise and awe.

Midori stood in the doorway, wearing a beautiful floor length white dress. It was tight against her body and excentuated her curves. It flared out slightly at her hips. From her waist up there was sequins and small diamonds sewed onto it. It had straps, but they really didn't have a purpose. They hung loose around her upper arm. The skirt of the dress had barely visible designs on it. The only reason they could be seen was because of the diamonds sewed perfectly along each and every line. Zero could her white heels clacking on the floor. He looked back up at her face. Her black hair was pulled up with some stray strands hanging down at her neck and around her face. The ones around her face were curled. The rest of her hair was up in a beautifully done bun. A white hair ornament could be seen attached to her bun. Zero finally got the last detail. Her mask. The beautiful white brought out her emerald green eyes perfectly. The mask covered both eyes, but Zero would be able to spot her eyes from a mile away. The mask had sequins and diamonds in it just like her dress. It followed the curve of her eyes and curved into a point on both sides. Small thread had been woven together and sewed onto one side. As a result of that, white thread and three simple strings of beads hung down and lightly touched her face when she turned her head.

Zero had never seen her look that beautiful.

_~o.o.o~_

Midori walked into the ballroom and looked around. She could barely recognize anyone. She caught sight of Kaname, Akatsuki and Seiren, but that's all she could see. She walked forward some more and then stopped. She spotted something in the corner of her eye and looked to her left. What she saw took her breath away.

Zero stood against the pale tan wall with his hands crossed over his chest. The first thing she noticed was what he had done with his hair. Instead of hanging into his face, he had sleaked it back with only a few strands hanging down, falling into his mask. His mask... wow. She'd never seen a mask like that. It only covered his right eye, which she thought was a bit weird but didn't dwell on it. It followed the curve of his eye and really brought out his eyes and hair. The right side of the mask came down his face, following every line and contour of his face. She could spot small sequins following some unseen pattern. She let her eyes wander and came to the rest of his outfit. He wore a simple black coat that reached the floor. Simple black chains held it in place, going across his chest in two places. One close to his neck and the other close to his pant line. He wore a black dress shirt and a white frill. The frill was tucked underneath his shirt color and was fluffed out on his chest. He wore a black vest over the shirt, which held an under layer of the frill in place. Her eyes wandered down farther. Emerging from the sleeves of his black coat was more frills. Not quite as fluffed out as the first, this one stopped about the middle of his hands. He wore simple black pants that disappeared underneath his laced up, black leather boots. She looked back up at his face and saw his mouth quirk into smirk. She felt her face heat up as she turned away and made her way quickly through the crowd of people to the punch bowl.

_~o.o.o~_

Zero had found his target. He pushed off the wall and was about to go after Midori when a hand grasped his arm. He looked down and came face to face with big brown eyes. Yuuki...

"Zero! Wow..." she exclaimed, looking him over. He had asked his sensei for help with his outfit the night before. They had stayed up all night making it. Apparently, all their hard work had paid off.

"You look amazing!" Yuuki finally said. Zero looked her over. She wore a simple dark red dress that stopped at her knees. Red velvet roses swirled across the skirt and up to the bodice. It wasn't too tight, but Yuuki wasn't that big in the first place. The dress came up and crossed her chest and wrapped around her neck. The ribbons around her neck kept the dress in place. She wore simple dark red flats. Her mask was simple also. It covered both eyes and two thin black strings wrapped around her head, tying in the back and keeping the mask on her face. Her hair was in a simple style. Pulled up in a simple yet pretty red pin, Yuuki's hair framed her face prefectly.

"Thank you..." Zero said, after taking in her dress.

"You look nice also, Yuuki." he complimented. She smiled at him.

"Thanks! Well, I just came to ask a question." she said. He raised his visible eyebrow.

"Really? What is it?"

"Why are you here?"

The question caught Zero by surprise.

"Uh..." was all he said. Yuuki watched him intently. Zero's gaze swept the room again, this time finding his target easily.

He was only there for Midori...

**Welp! There's the new chapter! I hope everyone liked it.**

**Also, if I didn't make sense in my descriptions of what people are wearing, please let me know and I will do my best to explain better.**

**I really hope everyone liked. Sorry it took me so long to update. As I said before, I kind of forgot about it.**

**Please review, favorite, follow or whatever else. :3**

**~Ever Knox~**


End file.
